Mario Party:Gallery
Mario Party 3 See Mario Party 3. MP3BOX (1).PNG|Boxart MP3Aoport-2 (1).png|Daisy in Hey, Batter, Batter! Princess_Daisy_25.png|Daisy in Parasol Plummet DaisyArtwork.png|Daisy's artwork from the title screen MP3group2.png|Group image MP3group1.jpg|Group image used for the boxart aFRtWi1RdHFRV1Ex_o_mario-party-3---princess-daisy-funny-scene.jpg hdefault.jpg maresdefault.jpg Mario Party 3_Jul19 0_28_06.jpg Mario Party 3_Feb1 3_38_18.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg MP3Daisywinner.png MP3daisy.png Curtain_Call.jpg Mario-Party-3-N64-Hudson-Xtreme-Retro-6.png Mario Party 3_Jan16 6_51_18.jpg tumblr_inline_noo8v4rfyV1ru3vzi_500.png tumblr_inline_noo8vhrbu31ru3vzi_500.png $ 57 mp3.JPG|The Mario Party 3 strategy guide JP.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide Daisy mp3.JPG|Daisy on one of the pages in the Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide DJ-A9JPWAAAbBo-.png|In-game model 5645.png|Daisy's Character Model DaisyMP3portrait.png Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 5.22.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-27 at 8.06.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-01 at 9.32.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-01 at 9.08.34 PM.png DaisyMP3.png Bowser.gif|Daisy's first meeting with Bowser. Mario Party 3 Cursor de Daisy en el Puzzle Mario Party.gif Mario Party 3 Icono de Daisy en el Puzzle Mario Party.png Mario Party 3 Casilla de Daisy.png MP3 Parasol Plummet Millennium Star.jpg 640px-4Pgames.jpg 793px-Backtrack_MP3.png|Daisy's board in the game, Backtrack. SnifitIcon MP3.png|Daisy's partner, Snifit. Mario Party 3 Turno de Daisy.png Screenshot_2018-08-14-19-55-05.png|At the end of Mario Party 3 Tumblr na0y70b6bX1qiodg3o1 500.gif CellularShopper.png|Daisy's favorite item, the Cellular Shopper. Mario Party 3 Icono de Selección de Daisy (Beta).png|Beta Version of Princess Daisy Mario Party 3 Icono de Daisy en los Minijuegos.png|Beta Icon SnifitMP3.png|Snifit Tumblr n3mp5mcyKI1r1zpk0o1 500.gif 640px-ParasolPlummet.png|Daisy in Parasol Plummet Tumblr o2m3jilcvJ1qiodg3o1 500.gif 6090.png|Snifit's character model Mario Party 4 See Mario Party 4. BetaCover MP4.jpg|Beta boxart MP4box.JPG|Final boxart Daisy_Art_-_Mario_Party_5.png|Artwork MP4img.png|Butterfly Blitz minigame artwork MPArt2 (1).jpg|GOOOOOOOAL!! minigame artwork MP4DaisyModel.png|In-game model MP4icon.png|Icon Daisy's vehicle.png|The vehicle used by Daisy in the 4-players minigame Mario Speedwagons MP4title.png|Title screen MP4_Everyone_together.png|Daisy with her friends in the Opening video MP4.png|Daisy and Waluigi staring in amazement and confusion 640px-Looming_Bag_4.png 640px-MP4_Opening-4.png MP4opening.png 640px-MP4_Opening-1.png MP4 Daisy.jpg mparty4-3.png|Gameplay images MP4.jpg mparty4-8.png DaisysBed_princess_daisy_Mario_party_4_gamecube.png 640px-Mp4_Daisy_ending_1.png|Toad and Daisy in the spotlight after Daisy wins MP4ending.png|Daisy ending MP4ending2.png MP4ending3.png DaisyPresentRoom4.png|Daisy's present room Mario-Party-4-Nintendo-Gamecube-Strategy-Guide-Players.jpg|The Mario Party 4 strategy guide Daisy MP4 card.png MarioParty4.gif Tumblr oie6rkPYfW1rrftcdo2 250.jpg|Daisy's journal (Actually a Japanese copy of Mario Party 2). Mp4bowserspace8.png Mario Party-e See Mario Party-e. MarioParty-e.jpg|Box cover 180px-Daisycard.PNG|Daisy's Rodeo! card Tumblr ol6pozb69x1rrftcdo1 500.gif|Daisy's Rodeo! minigame 263592-mario-party-e-game-boy-advance-screenshot-daisy-s-rodeo.png MPEPrincessDaisySprite.png|In-game model E-reader Daisy.PNG Mario Party 5 See Mario Party 5. MP5BOX.PNG|Boxart MP5 Daisy.png|Artwork Daisy Start MP5.png|Daisy's turn card in Mario Party 5. Daisy icon MP5.png|Daisy's icon on the character select screen. Daisy MP7.png|In-game Model (Reused for Mario Party 7) maxresdefault (1).jpg 250px-90987-mario-party-5-gamecube-screenshot-choose-your-characters-s.png hqfault.jpg default.jpg Mario Party 5 Daisy.jpg Nintendo-GameCube-Official-Prima-Strategy-Game-Guide-Mario-_57.jpg|The back of the Mario Party 5 strategy guide (Daisy is not on the front cover) Daisy's inflate tube.png|Daisy's inner tube from the 1-vs-3 minigame Tube it or Lose it MP5 Manic Mallets.jpg MP5 Coney Island (1).jpg Daisy_Icon_Mario_Party_5.png 640px-Mario Party 5 Revolving Fire.png Volleyball Daisy 5.png IceHockey Daisy 5.png 640px-Mario Party 5 Night Light Fright.png 640px-Leaf Leap.png 640px-Mario Party 5 Chimp Chase.png Ground Pound Down.png 640px-Cone Island.png Mario Party 6 See Mario Party 6. MP6_Cover.jpg|Boxart MP6 Daisy2.png|Artwork 120px-Daisy Go Mario Party 6.png SpaceDaisy6.png|Daisy's character space 84px-Daisy_Mario_Party_6.png 120px-DaisyPinkBooMP6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_Blooper_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_OddCard_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_AmpAttack_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_AmpAttack_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_YoshiRevenge_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_YoshiRevenge_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_Deep_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_Deep_6.png Daisy_MP6.jpg MP6_Daisy.jpg MP6_Daisy_2.jpg MP6.jpg Mario_Party_6_Daisy.jpg CbC4bggW8AAn6kb.jpg 5100EYVCHVL large.jpeg|The Japanese Mario Party 6 strategy guide BlooperAhoy2.png BlooperAhoy1.png CardCrazy2.png CardCrazy1.png AmpAttack1.png AmpAttack2.png YoshisRevenge2.png YoshisRevenge1.png ItCameFromtheDeep2.png ItCameFromtheDeep1.png Mario-Party-6-princess-daisy-5613236-1024-768.jpg 300px-DaisyMP6.png|Official Artwork 640px-DaisyMP6.PNG 640px-CannonballFunEnding.png Mario Party 7 See Mario Party 7. MP7BOX.PNG|Boxart Peach and Daisy MP7.png|Artwork Daisy_Face_7.png|Daisy mugshot Daisy_Go!_MP7.png|Daisy's turn icon Mario Party 7 Icono de Daisy Ganando.png|Daisy's winning icon Mario Party 7 Icono de Daisy Perdiendo.png|Daisy's losing icon 198608-mario-party-7-gamecube-screenshot-daisy-found-a-bonus-game.png Dice_Block_(Mario_Party_7).png fault.jpg MP7.jpg $ 57 mp7.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 7 strategy guide Flower Orb.JPG|Daisy and Peach's Character Orb, the Flower Orb MP7 Clock Watchers.jpg|Clock Watchers mini-game MP7 Funderwall.jpg|Funderwall Mini-Game MP7 Picture This.jpg|Picture This mini-game MP7 Real Smoothie.jpg|Real Smoothie mini-game MP7 Catchy Tunes.jpg MP7 Bumper Crop.jpg MP7 Pokey Pummel.jpg Daisy_MP7.png|In-game Model 320px-MarioParty7Title.png|Daisy on the Title Screen Space Daisy MP 7.png|Daisy's Emblem Mario-party-7-setsail.png 640px-FunRun.png 640px-Cointagious.png 640px-TrackandYield.png 640px-FunstacleCourse.png Mario Party 8 See Mario Party 8. MP8Box (1).png|Boxart Princess Daisy (Mario Party 8).png|Artwork DaisyMP8.png|Daisy turn DaisywinsMP8.png|Winning icon DaisyloseMP8.png|Losing icon BitsizeDaisyMP8.png|8-bit model Daisy Bowlo.png|Daisy after eating a Bowlo Candy Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg Maxresdefault (4).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg MP8 Daisy.jpg Mario Party 8.jpg MarioParty8DemoTitle.png|Daisy in a demo for Mario Party 8 Swing Kings.jpg DaisyEmblem.png|Daisy's emblem 640px-Daisy_MP8_Model.png|Daisy's Character Model 640px-MP8_Title.png|Daisy on the Title Screen 581px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Daisy's Profile Arrwork CharacterSelect.jpg|Daisy on the character select screen 640px-SaucerSwarm.png 640px-CutFromtheTeam.png 640px-ScooterPursuit.png ShakeItUp.png 640px-CranktoRank 8.png 640px-Water Ski Spree.png 640px-BombsAway8.png Kartastrophe.png Mario Party DS See Mario Party DS. MPDSNA.jpg|Boxart 300px-DaisyMP6.png|Artwork Daisy_Select_MPDS.png|Daisy's icon from the character selection screen MPDS_Daisy_icon.png|Character select icon Daisy_Mugshot_MPDS.png|Minigame icon Daisy2.gif|Party mode icon Daisy1.gif|Daisy turn icon DaisyMPDS.png|Daisy's in-game model ABadge6.png|The badge awarded for finishing Story Mode with Daisy Party_ds.png|The trophy awarded for finishing Story Mode with Daisy 415682-mario-party-ds-nintendo-ds-screenshot-title-screen.png|The game's title screen Screenshot_20170731-191140_1.jpg|Daisy in the game's opening 180px-MPDS_Jailed_Intro.png Mpds_screenshot_2.jpg Mpdsscreen2.jpg Mario_Party_DS_48_32216.png|Daisy in the game's ending MPDS.jpg 180px-Mario_Party_DS_-_Boss_Bash.png FastFoodFrenzy.png Mario_Party_DS_-_Step_It_Up.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Step It Up Mario_Party_DS_-_Battle_Cup.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Battle Cup Mario_Party_DS_-_Score_Scuffle.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Score Scuffle Mario_Party_DS_-_Boss_Bash.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Boss Bash MarioPartyDSdaisy.PNG HexArea.png|Daisy about to pass a Hex Area. Mario Party 9 See Mario Party 9. MP9Boxart.jpg|Boxart Peach & Daisy MPA Artwork.png|Artwork Daisy Wins-MP9.png|Daisy's artwork when winning a board 120px-Daisy-BoardTurn-MP9.png|Daisy when it is her turn in Mario Party 9 Daisy-CSS-Center-MP9.png MP9 Select Daisy.png MP9 Daisy Icon.png Daisy Idle MP9.png|Daisy's in-game model Daisy_screenshot_MP_9.png Daisy1-SpikeStrike-MP9.png Daisy2-SpikeStrike-MP9.png Daisy MenuMP9.png Princess_Minor_-_Constellation.png|Daisy's consolation, Princess Minor MP9_Wallpaper3.jpg|Daisy in group-artwork _20161028_123512.JPG|Daisy zoomed-in Wii_MarioParty_7_scrn07_E3.jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg MarioParty9.jpg Mp9febtrailer3.png Hqdefault (4).jpg Wii_MarioParty_8_scrn08_E3.jpg mario_luigi_peach_and_daisy_by_dominiquepucca-d5n821v.png MP9.jpg Pizza_Me_Mario.jpg MP9_Toad_Road_Gameplay.png Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 10.08.32 PM.png|Daisy's texture Screen Shot 2017-11-01 at 9.43.46 PM.png|Daisy's character slot in Mario Party 9. Dj3GUZbWsAEyjry.jpg Lxwt1J.gif 640px-MP9 Minigame Thwomp.png 640px-MP9 7.png 640px-MP9 3.png 640px-MP9 10.png 640px-SkippingClass-MP9.png 640px-BlooperBarrage5-MP9.png 640px-BlooperBarrage1-MP9.png 640px-MP9 6.png Mario luigi peach and daisy by dominiquepucca-d5n821v.png WADluigi.jpeg Mario Party: Island Tour See Mario Party: Island Tour. Box_NA_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour (1).png|Boxart Artwork Daisy MP10.png|Artwork DaisyMP6 (1).png|Second artwork Daisy_MPIT.png|Daisy box-artwork Daisy_and_toad_mpit.png|Daisy and Toad box-artwork DaisyMPIT_icon.png|Daisy CSS icon Daisy_(Mugshot)_-_MPIT.png|Daisy Icon Daisy_(Head)_-_MPIT.png|Daisy Map Icon DaisyMPIT.png|Daisy in-game Model Bubble Daisy.png|Bubble Daisy in-game model 15204.png|Bubble Daisy's model CI7_3DS_MarioPartyIslandTour_Screenshots_TopScreens_enGB_13.png mpitcharacters2.png MPIT.PNG MPIT.jpg BubbleClone.jpg mpitcharacters.png Rocket_Road_Ending.png NoA_Press_Screenshot7_-_Mario_Party_Island_Tour.png 1MP11.png|Daisy and friends in the intro to Mario Party: Island Tour 1MP12.png|Daisy with Luigi in the intro for Mario Party: Island Tour 1MP13.png MP10.png 1mp2.jpg|Daisy going against her bubble clones 1mp3.jpg 1mp.jpg HAH3.jpg|Daisy's collectable bubble HAH2.jpg HAH.jpg HUM9.jpg 1mp1.jpg DaisyEgg.jpg WVW69jA0Ogg7FlR0Y-.jpg Mario Party 10 See Mario Party 10. WiiU_MarioParty10_pkg.jpg|Boxart Artwork Daisy MP10.png|Artwork Daisy_(mugshot)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Mugshot Daisy_(ride_icon)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Ride icon maxresdefault (7).jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0162E.jpg|Daisy on the character select screen Cliffside Crisis.jpg|Daisy in Cliffside Crisis MP10.jpg|Daisy in Snake Bloke Party MP10 Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Ice Slide, You Slide Platform Push.jpg|Daisy in Platform Push Mario Party 10 Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Rapid River Race Bouncy Brawl.jpg|Daisy in Bouncy Brawl MP10 Daisy 1st.jpg Daisy MP10.jpg Mario Party Daisy.jpg WVW69jT_qhofBcI6cb.jpg WVW69i5L1CkCr62HBH.jpg WVW69iyQlzsRIFiPi3.jpg MlWA773s3Cg0mU-g7-.jpg zlCfzTbZNRwcNfjn8j.jpg WVW69iyT3I0wS0jPi4.jpg WVW69i7e_Rcq25QUVh.jpg zlCfzTbY-S8MANglnb.jpg screenshot.jpg WVW69i81yZIMZutLZZ.jpg WVW69i8IgqMZdaeo4d.jpg PrincessDonuts.jpg WVW69jCxPAEn-RBtlJ.jpg WVW69jCxZVoJjjL7HY.jpg WVW69jDXLXc6mTxBkL.jpg Capture Daisy 8.PNG GamerCat.jpg MP10 Peepa Panic.jpg|Daisy and friends in Peepa Panic MP10 Daisy Texture.png|Daisy's texture Bow.png WVW69i8V0 MywZqJb-.jpg Tumblr nknmddD8kk1u7l4klo1 250.gif 12495190 1694700260775376 8610359297992616893 n.png PhotoStudioDaisy.png Tumblr nl8cje6BJz1qiodg3o1 500.gif 8551d1b4d7d47c2b1cb7b56f5d20135bc9a4d898_hq.gif Images (2).jpg 640px-MP10-PeepaPanic.png 640px-MP10 Mega Monty Mole Boss.png 640px-MP10 Kamek Boss.png 640px-MP10 King Boo Boss.png 640px-MP10 Mega Sledge Bro. Boss.png 640px-Kamek's Rocket Rampage MP10.png 640px-Mega Monty Mole's Maze Mischief MP10.png 640px-Soccer Brawl.png 640px-King Boo's Tricky Tiles MP10.png 640px-Bowser Painball.png 640px-Magma Meltdown.png 640px-Bob-omb Combo.png Mario Party: Star Rush See Mario Party: Star Rush. NA_MPSR_boxart.jpg|Boxart DaisyMainArtIcon.png|Artwork Daisy_Rosalina.jpg|Daisy and Rosalina on the box Daisy-MPSR.png|Icon mariopartystarrush3.jpg SR1.png SR2.png screenshot_9-768.jpg Daisy MPSR2.png Moidgjholudf.png|When the flowers bloom, if you walk through them, you have a chance of finding coins in them Daisy's artwork when an item is used on her.png|Daisy's artwork when an item is used on her and when she's fourth Super Star rain.jpg|When Daisy wins over than 10 stars in Balloon-Bash (Super Star Rain) Daisy waits.jpg|The wait before the anouncement of the winner Daisy in the CM.jpg|Daisy in the Character Museum Daisy winning in MS WA.jpg|Daisy winning in Mario Shuffle (without amiibo) Daisy in MS.jpg|Daisy in Mario Shuffle (without amiibo) Daisy loses.jpg|Daisy loosing to a Bowser challenge Orchestra.jpg|The girls in Rhythm Recital Mpsrscreen7.png|The full character roster Daisy on the main place MPSR.jpg|Daisy on the hub world Daisy's MPSR stamp.jpg|Daisy's stamp in the Character Museum Daisy's amiibo in Mario Shuffle.jpg|Daisy winning in Mario Shuffle (with her amiibo) WVW69jwXz9AX42oscF.jpg|Daisy's artwork in action WVW69jwX56AjVjeai9.jpg|Daisy in the credits Daisy winning the 10 challenges.jpg|Daisy winning the 10 challenges in Coinathlon Girls' amiibo MPSR.jpg|The princesses' amiibo winning DiceBlock-Friendly.png|The Friendly Dice Block MPSR_-_BoosBlockParty.jpg MPSR_-_CannonSpace.jpg MPSRCM_Daisy.png|In-game Model A47366b1-f944-4f67-8819-f6cc555fdae1.png Daisy winning in BB.jpg|Daisy winning Mario-party-star-rush-4.jpg Mario Party: The Top 100 See Mario Party: The Top 100. MLT100 Box NA.png|Box art Daisy MP10 Large.png|Official artwork Top100EatsaPizza.jpg|Daisy & Rosalina VS. Mario & Waluigi in Eatsa Pizza GOOOOOOOAL!!.jpg|Peach, Waluigi, and Daisy against Mario in GOOOOOOOAL!! Top100BalloonBusters.jpg|Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Daisy in Balloon Busters LoggerHeads.jpg|Yoshi, Daisy, Rosalina, and Mario in Logger-Heads Top100SpeedingBullets.jpg|Daisy, Mario, Waluigi, and Rosalina in Speeding Bullets Half Decathalon.jpg|Half Decathalon 200px-Top100AttheChompWash.png|link=At The Chomp Wash 250px-Top100Piranha'sPursuit.png|Piranha's Pursuit Top100Goal.jpg MPTT100_ChampionshipBattles.png Top100SlotCarDerby.jpg Top100RollCall.png Top100DingerDerby.png Top100LeafLeap.png Top100PeakPrecision.png Top100LoggerHeads.png Top100BalloonBusters.png Top100MushPit.png Top100BumperBalls.png HexagonHeat.png BeachVolleyFolly.png StormChasers.png OrderUp.png Cage-inCookin.png Top100FirstPlace.png Top100SecondPlace.png Top100ThirdPlace.png Top100FourthPlace.png Super Mario Party See Super Mario Party Super Mario Party Cover.jpg|Boxart 640px-SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Official Artwork SMP CharacterDanceArt.png|Daisy with Shy Guy, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. Daisy_SMP_box2.png|Daisy dancing on the box art, alone. SMP Icon Daisy.png|Daisy's icon SMPDaisyModel.png|Daisy's in-game model 640px-SMP_Art_Daisy.png|Daisy's 2D Vector Artwork featured in the mini-game Pep Rally SMPSticker.jpeg|Daisy's sticker SMPSticker2.jpeg|Daisy's sticker DaisySMP2.png DgJv9vUUwAEaIi2.jpg|Luigi recruiting Princess Daisy 640px-SMP image6.png 640px-SMP_image7.png DksLK1sU0AUFi5p.jpeg DksLI -UcAE1GI2.jpeg DksLGLwU4AEcHwZ.jpeg DksLHzSU0AAQlZc.jpeg Dl1_-AwWwAA9cN6.jpeg|Daisy with the Daisy Dice Block Dl-CwsEU8AAuCcv.jpeg Dl-CwsDU4AACatJ.jpeg Tumblr pdvoylYXCb1w3693do1 1280.png|Daisy and Wario in Pie Hard DnnNen0X4AEH98K.jpeg DnpTecwXgAMSfHV.jpeg Dn4swNRXcAAPFkX.jpeg DoA4cveXoAAzuH2.jpeg|In-game model DoroMU9U0AA5F-0.jpeg 2018100617475400-099ECEEF904DB62AEE3A76A3137C241B.jpg 2018100623081600-099ECEEF904DB62AEE3A76A3137C241B.jpg DpVizAJX4AA6Rjx.jpeg|Peach recruiting Daisy SMP_playable_characters.jpg|The Full Cast DpXFYm0V4AE8I15.jpeg|Daisy recruiting Pom Pom DqTXCIqW4AE-hf4.jpeg DaisySuperstar.jpeg SMPDaisy&Luigi.jpeg ReadyYeah.jpeg PoorDaisy.jpeg Daisy&Wario.jpeg Daisy&Bowser.jpeg CongratsLuiasy.jpeg mariothon_screenshot_02.png 100px-Daisydiceblock.png|Daisy's die 640px-NetWorth SuperMarioParty.png